Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys- Behind the Hidden Clock
by lizzi3879
Summary: Nancy Drew's best friend Clare Velmont is hosting a party at her plantation home. When Clare get sick, and tells Nancy that a 'supposed' ghost.


Chapter 1

"Oh come on Bess, you look wonderful!" said Nancy with her friend Bess Marvin. "Not wonderful enough!" Bess said, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail swaying. Bess and Nancy were looking for dresses for her best friend, Clare Velmont's, party. Nancy had known Clare since they were kids. Clare was two years older than Nancy. The funny thing was, Clare hadn't told Nancy anything. Just there was going to be a party that Clare was having at the Velmont's spare fixer-upper called, Fredrickson Plantation."Bess. So help me, I will pick a dress for you." said George Fayne, Bess's cousin and Nancy's other best friend. "No! GEORGE ELIZABETH FAYNE! DO NOT PICK THAT STUPID PIGLET COUSTUME!" yelled Bess from the changing room. Nancy chuckled. George was laughing so hard that Nancy thought she was going to die. "I found it! My daydream dress, the one I would marry any day of the week, even over a boy!" cried Bess. Bess came out in a red dress that showed her curves and made her hair look like an angels. "Huh?" George asked from behind one of the racks. George looked at Bess and said "Bess, the minute you said that you regreted it. Didn't you?" "Maybe." Bess said narrowing her eyes. Nancy chuckled. Bess would die if a hot celeb came through that door. As Nancy thought this 2 boys came walking in. "Frank and Joe Hardy?!" Bess squealed, still in the red dress. "Huh?" George and Nancy said at the same time. "Bess?" asked a girl about Nancy, Bess, and George's age and had the same color hair as Bess's hair. "Callie! Callie Shaw! It's been forever!" Bess squealed. The two girls ran up. "Bess... Any explanation here?" George half groaned and said. "Oh. Woops. Hold off explanations, Callie has some explaining to do anyway. Why are you here in River Heights?" Bess asked. "Boys case. I'm just part of the show. Chet too." Callie said. "Poor Chet." Bess said. "Bess how about you go take the dress off and George and I will look for dresses." Nancy said. "But-" George began, but Nancy stopped her by nudging her. "Okay." George said miserably. "Are you sure?! I really want to buy the dress.. Can you spare me, Nan and buy it?" Bess asked. "Sure." Nancy said. The two blondes squealed. Once Bess's group left Nancy and George paid for the dress for Bess and left to go to one of their favorite coffee shops that Bess hated. "What can I get you?" asked a young black haired girl. "Espresso. Pronto." George said. "Hot tea." Nancy said. The girl went off with her order. "Soo tell me more." said George. "About what?" Nancy asked grinning. The waitress returned with the hot cups and placed them in front of Nancy and George. George looked up and saw Deirdre Shannon staring at them. Her pink mini skirt and blue shirt were too bright for the fall season they were in. "Dee-Dee! So great to see you!" George said, sarcasm screamed when she said those words. "Deirdre." said Nancy. "Ned free? I really want to hang out again? And is he going to Clare Velmont's party?" she asked. "Again?" asked Nancy. Deirdre had been talking about Nancy's long time Emerson college boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. She and Ned were off and on. One because he was always so protective like Nancy's father. More like overprotective. Two because Nancy and Ned hadn't had time to see each other. Between school for Ned and Nancy working for her father, times had been hard. But finally in all, they broke it off agreeing they'd be friends. "We're going." said George. "With Ned?" Deirdre said sweetly. "Sorry, no." said Nancy. Nancy stood up and walked outside. Before she left she heard George go "Nice job Dee-Dee, you ruin everyone's day, as usual." Deirdre scolded.

Chapter 2

As soon as they had sat down, Callie and Bess had gotten into conversation. "Perfect. Our cover is blown, thanks to yours and Chet's wonderful ideas." Joe Hardy muttered to his older brother Frank. "Did you say something Joe?" asked Frank although he heard his brother. "Watcha talkin' about Hardy's?" asked Chet Morton, their best friend. Their chubby friend had met them in high school and when Joe had started dating Chet's sister, Iola, they became closer. But Iola moved to college. And they couldn't be doing long distance. Then in New York, while on a case, Iola stepped into a trap meant for Frank and Joe. A car bomb. Then died. Joe moved on from blonde to blonde wondering if he'd EVER find a new one. "Just how you and Frank blew up our cover. The whole thing, bombs included." Joe said. The girls looked up from talking the moment Joe said bomb. "What?" Joe said. "Where's the bomb Joe Hardy?" Callie said. "NO! I mean... Frank, she's your girlfriend... Help?" Joe begged. Frank sighed and said "Talking about the case." A light blonde-red appeared in the shop. Followed by a short black haired girl. "Now Nancy..." the black haired girl began. "No George. I'm alright. It's just Deirdre KNOWS Ned and I are split and wants to get a kill for me as prey." the red hair said. Bess looked up in shock. "Nancy? George? What did that little brat do this time?" Bess asked. "Bess. Sorry. Oh here's your dress." said red head. Red hair's phone begun ringing. "Oh. George. It's Clare." said red head. "Go, I'll entertain Bess and get updated." George said. " Tell her I hope she feels better." Bess said. Red hair mouthed the word "_What?_"

********Behind the Hidden Clock***********

Nancy walked outside and picked up the phone. "Hey Nan." said a sick voice. "Clare! You sound sick!" Nancy cried. "Can you help me?" Clare huffed out before coughing multiple times.


End file.
